


Snow Angels

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [16]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffcember 2019, Multi, no.16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Sequel to my fill for no.6: Snowball Fight. Gestalt takes Myfanwy away to a ski resort for the weekend for that rematch she requested.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Kudos: 8





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #16 Snow Angels

The boys launched snowballs at Myfanwy from all sides. By the time Eliza had recovered from Myf's surprise attack, Myfanwy was giggling on the ground. 

"I surrender!" 

The male bodies collapsed around her while Eliza sat down nearby. Myfanwy panted for a few minutes. Then, she began moving her legs up and down at her sides, creating a snow angel. The rest of the bodies followed suit so there were now five snow Angels. 

"Thank you for taking me here," she said. "This is perfect."

Teddy reached across, grazing her gloved fingers with his own.  
"Thank you for asking me.'


End file.
